Many business, especially (but not only) large ones, manage their Information Technology (IT) systems with the help of Configuration Management Data Base (CMDB).
CMDB is a repository of information related to all the components of an IT system, which is used to manage and query the IT infrastructure of an organization. It typically contains details of the configuration items (CIs), for example, servers, software, running processes, storage systems and devices, printers, routers, etc) of the IT system.
Typically a CMDB may be represented in the form of a graph. As such it can be considered to be a single large multi-attributed graph, where the nodes represent the various CIs and the edges (or arcs) represent the connections between the CIs (for example, the processes on a particular server, along with starting and ending times).